Hemostatic products are used to accelerate the process of stopping the bleeding (hemostasis) from surgical or traumatic wounds. Bleeding of the wound may result into loss of blood which in turn may lead to hypovolemic shock leading to tissue and organ damage. In order to stop the bleeding of the wounds several active ingredients like Thrombin, Gelatin, Collagen, Fibrin, Synthetic, etc. are used for manufacturing products which would accelerate the process of stopping the bleeding from wounds. There are several such products known in the art.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,484, titled “Hemostatic materials and dressing” by Preiss-Bloom, et al. dated 13 Mar. 2012. This Invention relates to an adhesive material comprising gelatin and a non-toxic cross-linking material such as transglutaminase. The adhesive material is useful for medical purposes as hemostatic products. The hemostatic products are useful for the treatment of wounded tissue.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,879, titled “Absorbable implants and methods for their use in hemostasis and in the treatment of osseous defects” by Kronenthal dated 25 Dec. 2012. This invention relates to mechanically hemostatic body-absorbable compositions having a putty-like consistency. The compositions preferably comprise a finely powdered, carboxylic acid salt and a liquid block copolymer of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,252,344, titled “Partially hydrated hemostatic agent” by Hursey dated 28 Aug. 2012. This invention relates to a composition for promoting the formation of clots in blood comprises a zeolite and a binder. The zeolite is adjusted to have a specific moisture content. Processes by which the moisture content is adjusted Include drying, re-hydrating, and combinations of drying and re-hydrating. A method of forming the composition comprises the steps of providing a zeolite and adjusting the moisture content such that upon application of the composition to a wound, a heat of hydration is reduced and heat transferred to the wound is reduced. A method of clotting blood flowing from a wound comprises the steps of applying the zeolite to the wound and maintaining the zeolite in contact with the wound for a predetermined amount of time, the zeolite having adjusted moisture content and being capable of producing a controllable exothermic effect on the wound.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,668,899, titled “Advanced functional biocompatible foam used as a hemostatic agent for compressible and non-compressible acute wounds” by Dowling, et al. dated 11 Mar. 2014. This Invention relates to a sprayable polymeric foam hemostat for both compressible and non-compressible (intracavitary) acute wounds. The foam comprises hydrophobically-modified polymers, such as hm-chitosan, or other amphiphilic polymers that anchor themselves within the membrane of cells in the vicinity of the wound. By rapidly expanding upon being released from a canister pressurized with liquefied gas propellant, the foam is able to enter injured body cavities and staunch bleeding. The seal created is strong enough to substantially prevent the loss of blood from these cavities. Hydrophobically-modified polymers inherently prevent microbial infections and are suitable for oxygen transfer required during normal wound metabolism. The amphiphilic polymers form solid gel networks with blood cells to create a physical clotting mechanism that prevent loss of blood.
However, none of the products in prior art are as peculiar as the one covered in present invention. The product of present invention is more effective in solving the purpose as discussed above. The present invention provides a single platform for polyelectrolyte complex (to have a combined advantageous features of more than one polymers) to be used as a carrier for multi-therapeuticals (e.g. thrombin, calcium, tranexamic acid to initiate and Intensify the immediate clotting and stabilizing) and other bioactive molecules (e.g. D+Glucosamine to further enhance the platelets and blood cells entrapment). Additionally, this provides a smart executive biomaterial to have even growth promoting effects and antimicrobial feature also. No prior art is available on a device that would satisfy such need. Further, the preparation of the said PEC is achieved using a specifically designed aspect ratio of a system for agitation/homogenization followed by combination of air dry and freeze dry.
However, none of the inventions discussed above comprises of a hemostatic product and a method to prepare the same as covered in the present invention. The distinguishing features of the present invention as compared to prior art discussed above are very significant and prominent, hence the present invention is novel and inventive over the prior, art.
The present invention comprises of a porous scaffold which comprises absorbent gelatin—chitosan polyelectrolyte complex (GCPEC) which is highly porous and impregnated with substances promoting blood clotting. The present invention provides solutions for stopping bleeding quickly and immediately. The device of present invention comprises excellent ventilation features preventing infections which may be caused due to open bleeding wound.